


Holding On

by TheLovelyGrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Sad oneshot, im so sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyGrump/pseuds/TheLovelyGrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nights like these that Ross hated the most. When Dan drowned himself in a bottle of scotch and was crying over memories long gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

It was nights like these that Ross hated the most. When Dan drowned himself in a bottle of scotch and was crying over memories long gone. When he was spilling secrets like they were nothing, begging forgiveness from a deity he wasn't sure he believed in, forcing himself to keep drinking until the words slurred out in an incomprehensible tangle.

These night had been happening more and more often. Ross would more often than not wake up to his cell phone ringing and a murmuring Dan on the other end, babbling about how he "needs him" and "misses him". 

And Ross always came. He would stumble out of bed, shove on some shoes and drive as fast as he could to Dan's lonely apartment. He would let himself in, because God knows Dan hadn't locked the door, and he'd sit on the couch. This is where, low and behold, Dan would be, a blubbering, breakable mess. Ross did what he knew to do, grabbed Dan's arm and tugged him, motioning for him to come closer. Dan did as he was told, curling into Ross' protective arms and begging him not to leave. Begging him not to leave like Barry did. 

It had been four months since Barry had died, and Dan was as unstable as the night it happened. He was still as broken as the man who sat beside his best friends bed and watched the last breaths of life slip from his body before the flatline began. 

Ross wasn't taking it well, but he knew that Dan would be the worse, knew he was collapsing back into old habits. The weed, the alcohol, the one night stands. Dan could put on the biggest smile at the Grumps office, but Ross could see that behind that smile was something long dead, something that lay in the ground right beside his best friend.

So Ross did what any other respective friend would do. He held him. Promised him the world, told him that it would get better, that he wouldn't let him sink back to the darkness again. Sometimes Dan would fight it, tell him he was being ridiculous, ask him how he would ever get back to feeling okay. Other times he would just lie there, crying and gripping Ross' hand like it was the only thing keeping him placed on the ground. Either way, Ross knew there was nothing more he could do. It was up to Dan to pull himself up, to build himself from the ruins of his broken heart. 

All he could do was hold him and tell him that everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> im rlly sorry this is so sad im just a giant sad meme


End file.
